


Broken.

by AmourFonce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Darkness, Demon Dean Winchester, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmourFonce/pseuds/AmourFonce
Summary: With his vulnerability and his nakedness, it didn’t take long for Sam to know his captor was up to something. Sam couldn’t acknowledge it completely in his mind—fore he was fighting it; the fear of it--- though Sam felt it all in his gut. There was no question of what was about to happen. Nothing but the fact that it was inevitable.





	Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic displays violent/Non-con situations.

The room was dark, wide and spacious with a had harsh foul smell.

Sam Winchester groaned as he opened his eyes. The smell filling his nostrils and waking him up from his daze. The bright light hanging over him stung at his eyes and sent a sharp pain through his temple.

 _‘They got me. Shit.  they really got me.’_ He thought as he felt pain racked through his nerves. It took him awhile but soon he realized what all had happened…

His mission to destroy the demons lair.  

The battle had gone on forever…bodies were everywhere.

Sam had been so close to capturing his target. So close…Until he was suddenly grabbed from behind and knocked out with a vicious blow.

It all went black. Noises and sounds of people talking.

“I’ll take him.” A familiar deep voice said…. There was a laugh and then just…silence.

 

Now, Sam found himself in the dark foul smelling room and struggled. He lifted his head up immediately to look around but couldn’t. Sam couldn’t move an inch because of the black metal collar on his neck that was chained to the table. He wasn’t aware of it at first that he was bent over a large mahogany table in the very center of the room. His arms tied expertly up behind his back with leather bindings. Sam tried to move his feet but then noticed they were shackled to the floor. His legs were wide open and his backside vulnerable. And it registered to Sam that he was completely naked. 

 

Unexpectedly, the door opened and slammed shut. A lock clicked, hard and without meaning to Sam Winchester flinched at the sound. Hearing footsteps walk over to him Sam attempted to turn his head again to see who it was coming near him.

With his vulnerability and his nakedness, it didn’t take long for Sam to know his captor was up to something. Sam couldn’t acknowledge it completely in his mind—fore he was fighting it; the fear of it--- though Sam felt it all in his gut. There was no question of what was about to happen. Nothing but the fact that it was inevitable.

The footsteps approached closer and Sam couldn’t tell who it was. But he could feel their presence and tell that it had to be a demon. Sam cursed at himself internally. He had foolishly thought he had got them all. That he was one step closer to retrieving his target. That the mission was finally over and he could finally save the only family he had left.

Dean.

 

But it was all lost because Sam allowed himself to put his guard down. He allowed himself one moment of relief believing the mission was over when it wasn’t. It was far from over and with the acknowledgment of it now Sam breathed angrily. His heart racing and mind burning with fury. He readied himself for whatever harm was to come to him. Quickly reminding himself that he’d been tortured a dozen times over and that he could take this. He could take whatever this was, times a thousand.

Sam could do it.

Survive it and seek revenge just as soon as it was over.

            The Demon stood behind him and Sam could feel It’s grinning. Ignoring the irritation building up in his skin Sam hissed fiercely,

            “I don’t care what you do to me…you can’t break me. There’s nothing you can do that can break me…So screw you and every other demon in hell.”

            The Demon laughed quietly to themselves and strolled around the table. Lingering in the shadows of the room. Refusing to come into the light. Sam tried to make out the figure when It was in front of him but couldn’t. Even when squinting he couldn’t see through the pitch blackness. Though there was something familiar in the sounds of The Demon’s heavy footsteps and silent chuckle. Deep, confident and abrasive…just like someone Sam knew…Just like Dean’s...

            The Demon smiled to himself. Studying the man on the table he continued to stroll around. Until he stood directly behind Sam.

            Before Sam could say anything The Demon grabbed him up by the hips. Hiking up his backside and separating the cheeks. It all commenced so quickly that Sam didn’t have time to think. The young man’s eyes shot open as he heard The Demon hock back disgustingly and spit directly into his ass.

“Ugh!” Sam gasped out at the abrupt wetness. Mindlessly he pulled his lower body upward, somehow trying to escape The Demon and his spitting. But Sam’s lower body was pulled back up in a sudden rough snatch. His head slapping against the table and the chains over his ankles clanking onto the floor. The Demon hocked back and spat again heavily and Sam flinched hard. Shivering uncontrollably and trying to stop it. But Sam couldn’t help but shake. Out of all the times he’d been tortured and beaten in his life Sam realized that he’d never been violated. And he panted heavily as he tried to remain strong…militant and unbroken.

The Demon watched as Sam began to calm himself-- train himself to face the harm that was coming to him—and laughed. Enjoying the looked of Sam Winchester, sturdy and resilient. The Demon smiled than placed a hand on Sam’s backside and slapped it.

Sam jumped and fought back a groan. Trying not to give his captor the pleasure of hearing him make another sound. But still… Sam panted deeply, his chest heaving and stomach caving in.  The Demon slapped his rear again and Sam could feel it’s wicked smile.

Solid stinging pain roared on his reddening backside and Sam bit down on his lip. Not aware of the single tear coming out his eye. He was scared…. angry and scared. So fucking scared.  

 _‘Go to a happy place. Go to a happy place.’_ Sam thought to himself but the tears started to flow as he heard the unbuckling of a belt and jeans being unzipped. There was a small thud as fabric hit the floor.

Then there was nothing.

No sound.

No movement.

Just silence…The silence itself made Sam grow unbelievably anxious and even more fearful. His gut lurched as he felt The Demon’s harsh blackened eyes on him. Studying his shape and the roundness of his backside.  

Sam’s breathing hitched and his eyes burned new tears of confusion.

 _‘Why is he just toying with me? Who is this? And why don’t they just get it over with?’_ the questions and anxiety grew swollen in his mind and the silence and stillness wasn’t helping. The fear was all too much…and Sam knew what was coming was inevitable so he finally bellowed,

“JUST GET IT OVER WITH!!!!”

            The silence remained…growing fuller and thicker by the second. Along with the foul smell of the room- the smell of burning flesh- became increasingly pungent.

            Sam couldn’t breathe for a moment. Agony built up in his chest and couldn’t help it any longer. Sam Winchester began to sob.

This made The Demon smile wide…then finally, in a strangely soft tone, he spoke, “Much obliged…Sammy.”

Sam froze.

The voice…

that voice.

it was Dean’s.  

“DEAN!?” Sam quickly choked out though a sob but the next thing he knew was that The Demon was on him. Grabbing up his hips and pushing his way completely inside of Sam.

 “U-UGHHH!!” Sam shouted at the top of his lungs and thrashed at the table. His eyes seeing nothing but pure darkness. His stretched open wider and wider as he screamed uncontrollably while hopelessly and desperately trying to break free of his bindings.

 The Demon thrust savagely. Knocking Sam against the table back and forth. The chains rattling and the sound of skin smacking echoing throughout the room.  The Demon violently raped Sam Winchester…then abruptly snatched his cock out of his victim.

Not to show mercy….no but only to watch Sam’s asshole pucker and bleed. Listening to Sam’s gasping and sobbing The Demon slapped Sam’s ass hard. Laughing at the sight of the flesh shaking He spat profusely into Sam’s tight hole again. Then eased the head of his dick back into Sam’s tightness.

“AHHH-H!” Sam let out again and twitched.

“You like to get fucked, Sammy?” The Demon asked in a whisper…with Dean’s voice while rubbing Sam’s backside and admiring it’s shape.

“Stop this!” Sam yelled. “Y-you’re not Dean!”  

“That’s not answering the question, Sammy.” The Demon pumped again into Sam and began to slam him viciously.

“Stop! STOP! STOP! D-DEAN!!!!” Sam lost control of himself. He was so confused and desperate and he didn’t mean to call out for his brother. But Dean’s name came out of his mouth repeatedly. This made Demon roll his eyes and laughed continuing to rape Sam.  

“Go ahead and keep screaming my name, Sammy! Just like that!” The Demon taunted and Sam grew paralyzed. The sound of the words coming out of The Demons mouth paralyzed him. The fact he was sounding like Dean. The fact that Sam couldn’t fight back, all he could do was scream. Shock and disbelief grew over him and he wailed repeatedly hoping it would be over soon.  

  _‘This isn’t him. This isn’t him.’_ Sam thought. _‘This will be over soon and I can kill this bastard as soon as I break free of this.’_

“You’re not going to be going anywhere or doing anything other than getting fucked for a real long time, Sammy.” The Demon chuckled, reading the way how Sam was able to calm himself down again for a moment.

“SCREW YOU!” Sam shouted suddenly. “Stop calling me Sammy and stop talking like Dean you fucking asshole!”

The Demon scoffed and slapped Sam’s ass mercilessly. Roughly angling Sam’s rear up and began to fuck brutally at a different angle.

“GG-UGHH-H!” Sam’s head shot back up from the massive pressure in his rectum and felt his eyes bulge out. The Demon rutted Sam like a wild animal. Slamming hard and ripping Sam’s tight hole wide open with his monstrous cock.

Sam mindlessly screamed and squirmed as he felt the pain. Not realizing that all his movement only turned The Demon raping him on even more.

“AW! AWWW!”

“Fuck yes! Keep making that sexy ass noise, Sammy. Scream for me!” The Demon growled like a ravenous beast and sucked in the foul air as he went harder, deeper and faster. Pumping brutishly into Sam. Slapping his ass and digging his nails into the skin. The Demon wasn’t going to stop tormenting, the once great, Sam Winchester until he had all of his fill.

            “Aww! Fucking shit Sammy, your so damn tight!” He spoke darkly between brutal pumps. “Keep clutching onto my dick just like that and you’re going to make me bust my fucking nut all up in you.”  

Sam screamed in agony. He couldn’t the clutch of his anus as the rape continued and he felt the black red irritation and shame flood his body as the monster commented on it. As He got pleasure from it. Sam grunted in pain and grinded his teeth together as the demon continued to rut him monstrously. Tears welling up in his swollen eyes and running down his face.

The Demon smashed into Sam, swirled his hips and fucked deeper. Digging thickly and curving his hips. It felt like hours had passed when there were really only moments. And suddenly Sam grew calm for a moment. Becoming used to the fucking…..Until his rapist noticed.

“Ooooh, I got a real nice surprise for ya, Sammy…” The Demon snickered and started to fuck at upward angle.

“AWWWW! AW!” Sam let out, wildly as his prostate was struck hard. Sam began to thrashed again. Eyes wide and bound arms struggling to flail.

The Demon laughed and began to fuck Sam’s prostate without any mercy what’s so ever. And it didn’t take long…no.

The shock of having his prostate first struck ran up Sam’s spine and to his scalp. Blood shooting through his swinging dick, engorging it until it was firm, solid and hard as a rock. Sam could barely think as he realized his dick was getting hard from being continuously fucked.  There was a tickle aching in his balls that grew strong as the skin smacking continued to sound out throughout the room. And The Demon kept pounding him and hitting his spot until Sam’s watery eyes began roll to the back of his head. His knees started to give out. His toes curled and his screams turned to deep harsh moans. And then….

 

“AWWW!! AWWW!!!” Sam came hard. His whole body convulsing in spasms. Cum shooting all over the table. Coating the dark mahogany wood.

“Alright, Sammy! There you go!” The Demon exclaimed with delight. As if he achieved some sick goal. Than continued to fuck vigorously until he was shouting, “AHH FUCKING SHIT!!!” as he busted a load inside of Sam. Pumping thickly and filling Sam up to the brim until blood and cum was dripping out his ass and down the back of his thighs.

Conquered, broken and weakened Sam collapsed flat on the table. Nearly passing out. Motionless and defeated. Panting in ecstasy The Demon slowly pulled out and chuckled at the sight of Sam. Slapping Sam’s thighs and bending over to whisper into the young man’s ear,

“You like getting fucked hard in the ass like that, Sammy?”

Sam sobbed in shame, shivered and shook his head desperately.

            “Fuck you!” Sam cried.

The Demon laughed and straighten up to pull up his pants and buckle his leather belt. “Well, you got to admit that was kinda nice. Getting fucked until you can’t help but cum. You ought to thank me.” The Demon finished dressing himself and casually stepped forward into the light and sat on the table in front of Sam.

Sam laid still. Unable to move. His body still in shock and quivering. Then he heard the man who just raped him scoff harshly. Suddenly The Demon grabbed Sam by his long brown hair and snatched up his face. Finally giving Sam a full view of his face.

Dean’s face.

Sam’s eyes widened so largely that he could feel the skin of his lids stretch. His teeth clutched and he gasped hard with disbelief. 

The Demon, Dean Winchester, smiled a toothy grin and laughed deeply,

“Welcome to hell, Sammy.” 


End file.
